Changes
by VictoriousLAgirl247
Summary: Tori is one of the popular's at Hollywood Arts High. She gets all the guys in the school, attention and basically what every popular kid gets. One afternoon Tori's mother passes away and she goes to live in Miami for a couple of years with her dad and little sister. But when she comes back she has change dramatically.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is my first Victorious fanfiction and i just adore this show**

**But since i live in austalia i don't get to see all the episodes so go easy on me**

**Anyway i hope you like it**

**Also i read this alot in fanfiction and i need someone to explain Granola Bars What are they?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IT:(**

Tori POV

Do you know what it means to be popular? Do you know how much effort you have to put in? Well you have to keep up with the fashion, make up, music, celebs, gossip, hair styles, status and the most important being popular that everyone knows you. So i get up at 6:30 and find an outfit. i put on navy waist short shorts, a white tank top and red ballet flats. I pull my hair into a high ponytail and curl it. I then do my makeup witch has lots of eyeliner, grab my purse phone and ipod and walk downstairs by 7:15am. When i get down there i see my mum and my sister Rose. My dad ran away with a slut and cheated on mum, that's why he isn't in the picture.

"Morning sweety." Mrs Vega said.

"Whatever." I said and go into the kitchen.

"Mum where are the low fat bars?"

"What do you mean Sweety?"

"I told you yesterday that i'm going on a diet and told you that you need to buy me low fat food! Oh My God! Why can't you do anything right! I hate you sometimes!" I yelled and just grabbed a granola bar and started walking for the door. "Bye sweety drive safely!" My mum yelled as i walk out the door and into my car to drive to Hollywood Arts.

When i arrive i'm greeted by my BFF's Molly and Kate. Molly's the head girl and we must obey everything she says or she will ditch us.

"Hey Gal!" Said Molly.

"Hey!" I replied and we gave each other air kisses.

"OMG have you seen Beck today he is the cutest thing!" Yelled Kate.

"Uh duh of course. That's why he's the most gorgous and popular guy in school!" Replied Molly.

"So shall we go and rue the school?" ASked Molly.

"Oh we shall." I replied and we walked through the door and everyones eyes were on us. As we walk the hall all the Jocks were looking at us and checking us out until a geek bumped into me.

"OMG watch we're you're going Geek!" I yelled.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Well you better be this is designer clothes not something you buy from a store, or in your case the charity shops."

"Oh snap you just got burned." Molly interupted as i finished insulting the geek.

"HEY! Leave Cat alone!" Jade said as she came to stand infront of Cat.

"Oh well isn't it the goth. How nice to see you here. Tell me did you die your hair because it was in season or did you want to be cool like us. Well let me tell you something, you will never be popular because you are fat, cheap, ugly and stupid and also... well let's just say you are the definition of not popular." Molly said and she clicked her fingers and we continued walking the hallways until we got to biology.

Finally it's lunch time and we are going to perform a song in front of everyone just because we can. We went to Kate's and her little sister was watching How to Rock and we found the song Popular so we decided to sing it as well, because we are popular. So Kate goes to one table, I stand on our table and Molly goes up to the stage. we put on our microphones and wait for the music.

"Hey HA!" Molly said into her mic.

"Because it's lunch time and because we are awesomely talented we will be performing for you guys. HIT IT!"

Molly  
Hey Now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be popular  
Hey Now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot You Know  
Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be popular  
Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot you know

If You Wanna Be Cool Follow Every Rule We Can Show You How Its Done  
Tori  
(MMM-HMM)  
Molly  
To Be Popular Its So Hot You Know Its The Only Way Your Gonna Have Fun  
Tori  
(YEAH!)  
Molly  
So Go Be A Snob And Only Hobnob With the types that get ya far  
Tori  
(Thats Us)  
Molly  
We'll Take you to the top And Show ya how to pop Cause With us You'll Be A Star

Hey Now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be popular  
Hey Now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot You Know  
Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be popular  
Hey now, Hey Now Everybody wanna be hot you know

Everyone started clapping and we were waving at them and saying thank you. We walk back to our table and some Jocks came over and asked if they could sit with us and we said of course. Then the bell rang and i was walking to my last period and i saw Beck Oliver. I ran over to him and accidentally bumped into him.

"OMG i'm so sorry Beck i didn't mean to bump into you like that!"

"It's OK." He crouchted down and picked up my books for me while i was standing there smiling like and idiot. He passed me my books and i took them.

"Hey Beck do you want to go out with me?" I asked and i knew he was going to say yes.

"I'm sorry but your not my type."

"WHAT! Why the hell not!"

"Well let's put it this way you're annoying."

"NO i'm not! I'm the most popular girl in school!"

"I just like someone who is funny, nice, caring, respectful towards others, looks good, can fight her own wars and someone who likes me and not my appearance. Not a selfish little slut that treats people like trash and only hangs out with the popular and stylish people in the school. Now if you don't mind i would like to get to class." Then Beck walked off. I was so furious so i stormed out of school got into my car and drove home.

When i got there i was the only one there. Mum's picking rose up so i don't need to go and get her so i just went to my room and changed into some lounge clothes and went downstairs to watch some TV. Then at 3:30pm i got a phone call and it was from Rose's school.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this the Vega residences?"

"Yes it is. Is Rose OK?" I asked.

"Yeah she's fine just that no-ones come to pick her up."

"I thought my mum was going to pick her up today but i can come and get her now."

"That would be great, she'll be waiting at the front office so you have to come in and get her."

"OK see you in 5-10 minutes."

"OK bye."

"Bye" I got up from the couch and grabbed my bag and my keys and got into the car and drove to Rose's school. When she got there she went to the front of the school and went into the gate to the front office. When she got there Rose ran straight to Tori and hugged her knees.

"Where's mummy Tori?" Asked Rose.

"I don't know Rose maybe she got caught up in work again?"

"OK!" Rose yelled and ran to get her bag from the principals office. Tori followed and was greeeted by Miss Kendel.

"Rose is this your sister?" Asked Miss kendel.

"Yes this is Tori my big sister!" Rose said proudly.

"Hi i'm Miss Kendall Rose's principal."

"I'm Victoria but people call me Tori for short."

"Well Tori i'm so sorry for calling you to come pick her up. I tried calling your mum but it went straight to voice mail and Rose said that you were home and could pick her up. I hope i wasn't interrupting anything?"

"It's OK i was just watching America's Next Top Model repeats, nothing interesting." "Oh good. Anyway i better let you two go home. Goodbye Rose." "Bye Miss Kendall." "Thanks for calling me Miss Kendall, it was nice meeting you." "You too Tori. Bye." Then the Vega sisters walked out to Tori's car and drove home.

.

It's about 8:30pm and mum still hasn't come home yet and i'm starting to worry. Then there's a knock at the door and i ran to it thinking it was mum. I open it and there's a police officer there.

"Hello is this the Vega residents?" He asked.

"Yes. My mum isn't home if you want to talk to her."

"I'm actually looking for Victoria Vega."

"That's me and i swear i have not broken any laws."

"That's good to hear. Can i come in"

"Ah yeah just please be quiet my baby sisters asleep."

"OK." Tori stepped aside and let the officer in. They both sat on the couch with cups of coco.

"Now you're probably wondering where your mother is right?"

"Yeah is she still at work or something?"

"I'm afraid not Victoria. Around 3pm today there was a car accident at Shorelines interception. Your mother was involved." Tori's eyes widened as she gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand.

"The ambulance got her to the hospital and took her to surgery right away. They tried their very best to keep her alive but she didn't make it. I am so sorry for your loss." Tori was shocked. Mum's dead. That's all she could think about. Tori started crying and the officer pulled her into a hug until she calmed down a bit.

"How...How am i meant to tell my sister!?" Tori yelled.

"Do you have a dad or any other relatives?"

"My dad's in Miami and the only relatives i have in LA are my grandparents."

"OK i think you should call them and tell them what's happening. OK."

"OK. Thank you for telling me and comforting me."

"Anytime. How old are you again?"

"I'm 15."

"Well for a 15 year old child you are acting really mature about this. Probably the best that i've seen in my life."

"Thanks. Drive safely."

"I will night."

"Night." Tori closed the door and went to grab the home phone.

"Hello." Said an elderly voice.

"Grandma. I need you to come over now please."

"Why what's wrong honey?"

"Mum...Mum passed away in a car accident."

"We'll be right there sweety." Then she hung up and Tori was waiting for her grandparents to arrive.

.

TORI'S GRANDPARENTS

"I'm so sorry Lisa but that was my Grand-daughter and she really needs us."

"Is everything OK?" Asked Lisa.

"My daughter passed away and she has two children at home alone. Thank you for inviting us for dinner." Explained Tori's grandma.

"Anytime but you better hurry over there. If you need anything just call."

"Thankyou, bye."

"Bye." And they both left to the Vega's house.

**So what did you think?  
Please Review i really need to know if i'm going OK with this story**

**Also next chapter will be up in a couple of minutes for those who are really interested**

**Valkyrie**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2 **

**it's going to be a bit short cause there is gonna be a massive time skip later and i want to start that on a new chapter**

**So here's chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

.

VEGA'S HOUSE

The Grandparents arrived at the house and Grandma just opened the door and ran to Tori.

"Oh Tori i'm so sorry." Grandma said and the girls hugged each other. Tori was bawling her eyes out and they Grandparents were just holding her and comforting her as well.

"Tori i want to ask you something." Asked Grandma.

"Yeah what is it?"

"OK there's a few so get comfy. Does Rose know?"

"No she's asleep in her room and i didn't have the courage to tell her."

"OK, number two, what's gonna happen?"

"I have to go to the people that keep the wills and i have to read it since she addressed it to me. The police department have already organised the funeral and it's this Thursday at 11am and then the reception here."

"OK, number three where are you going to go? You can't stay here by yourself."

"I'm thinking of going to Miami and staying with dad for a while."

"Well my doors always open if you girls wanna come stay with us."

"Thanks Grandma."

"Anytime sweety, but for tonight could you please come over to ours."

"You sure?"

"Yes i'm sure. Grandpa's gone to wake Rose up and you can go pack a bag for overnight and for school tomorrow."

"OK. I'll meet you there i'll drive my car over."

"OK, be careful driving ."

"OK. Bye Grandma."

"Bye sweety see you in a bit." Then Grandma and Grandpa left in their car and headed back to their house.

"Tori, where's mummy?" Asked Rose.

"Mummy's gone on vacation Rose."

"When is she coming back?"

"I don't know. But we might be staying with Daddy in about a week."

"REALLY!?"

"Really, now lets go pack an over night bag because we're gonna stay at Grandma's place."

"YAY!" Tori and Rose went upstairs and packed a bag and drove to their Grandparents place.

SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY

Tori didn't got to school, she went to see her mother's will that she had left Tori with. When she got in she was met by a girl called Matilda.

"Hello are you Victoria Vega?"

"Yes i am and please call me Tori."

"OK Tori this is your mother's will that she left for you. I'll leave you in here and you can read it. If you want me to i can ask my supervisor for a copy for you to keep?"

"That would be good thank you."

"Here's the will."

"Thanks." Tori sat down on the couch and started reading

_Dear Tori_

_If this ever came i wish that you and Rose were old enough to understand this. I'm so sorry that i have left you girls by yourself. Rose, you are full of energy and i could see you as a famous actor or dancer. You are very talented Rose and remember Mummy loves you a lot. David, it has given me a lot of time but since i am at peace, i forgive you for walking out on us and i understand your reasons. Mum, Dad, I love you both so much and also if Tori and Rose are by themselves please take them in. They are good children and they will follow instructions and you'll love them to pieces like i did. Victoria wait sorry Tori, I'm sorry that i have left you like this. You are always beautiful and you don't need to be on extreme diets to be skinny, you are beautiful the way you are. I'm so proud to have a daughter like you Tori a beautiful, caring person. There are so many adjectives that i want to put in but that will take up the will. Please look out for Rose, she may be full of energy and might stand up for herself but there are some people that are mean and would destroy Rose's happiness. I would like to leave Victoria (Tori) Vega with all the money in my bank account. There's 4.2 million dollars in there for you to spend on what ever you need. Just go up to a bank anywhere and say Delta Vega, they will send you to a private room and the manager will talk to you._  
_I love you two a lot please remember that. Goodbye_  
_Holly Vega_

Tori was crying half way through the will. She got up and wiped the tears away and walked out of the office, the manager came up and gave me a copy of the will and i left. I went straight back to the house and started getting it ready for reception tomorrow.

THURSDAY  
The day of the funeral. I told my grandparents that i didn't want Rose here so we decided to send he to school. My Grandparents neighbors decided to show up to pay their respects since they are close friends to them. Many of my mums co-workers came and people who just knew her. Somehow through the funeral i didn't cry and i was kinda pleased about that because i wouldn't be making a fool of myself. My mum really liked one of my dresses so i decided to wear it. It was a short black dress with no straps and had a light brown belt to going round the waist. I had black ballet flats on and i had my hair pulled to one side plait. When the funeral was over everyone came over to my house where there was some snacks and drinks. Everyone was feeling sorry for me and kept on saying to me sorry for your loss. I started getting sick of the people so i went outside and sat on the swing set that we built for Rose. It was aboout 5pm when everyone left aand i was by myself. So i got changed and went to bed.

Friday morning i was going to school and saying goodbye to everyone there. I got up and got my outfit. I wore floral short dress with straps and black ballet flats. I had my hair up into a high bun with a black headband. I got in the car and drove to school. When i got there i walked into the corridors and Molly greeted me with a massive hug.

"OMG TORI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? This group has not been the same without you!"

"Well you better rethink that Molly."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm moving to Miami on Sunday."

"WHAT! OMG TORI!"

"Yeah. I just came here to say goodbye and that."

"I'll miss you BFF. Have fun in Miami i guess."

"Yeah thanks Molly. Bye."

"Bye." Molly and Tori hugged each other and then Tori left the school around lunch time and went home to pack for Miami.

**So thats Chapter 2 if i get some reviews i will post another one up tomorrow or later on tonight**

**THANKS  
Valkyrie**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**So i got a review saying that this story sounded familiar **

**and yes it is based off second chances by stella808987**

**she stopped writing and while i was reading this i wanted to add more things into so it's the same storyline BUT it's my version of what happens**

**Anyway here's chapter 3**

2 YEARS AND 6 MONTHS LATER

MIAMI

.

We've been in Miami for almost three years but it still doesn't feel like home. We live in a small apartment and i have to share a room with my 6 year old sister Rose.

"GIRLS I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS!" My dad yelled as he walked in the door.

"Well good afternoon to you to dad. What's up?" Tori asked Rose came running from her room and ran into my dad's arms and he picked her up and placed her on his hip.

"I've been promoted to Washington!"

"YAY!" Rose screamed.

"Dad i don't wanna go to Washington."

"Why not Tori?"

"I want to go back to mum and also all my friends are there as well. But i don't want to go without Rose."

"OK, you two can go back home to LA BUT, you must send me emails on how you two are doing. Understand."

"YES I LOVE YOU DAD!" Tori ran up to David and gave him a hug.

"Well your plane leaves toorrow so i suggest you start packing."

"Thanks Dad!"

"Anytime sweety."

.

.

.

Tori and Rose arrived in LA around 4am and their grandparents cam and picked them up. They got back to their grandparents place around 6am.

"OK Tori, your room is upstairs to the right at the end and Rose yours is up the stairs to the left at the end. There's a lounge room and a bathroom as well. If you need us we are downstairs to the left." Explained Grandpa.

"OK, i'm going to go unpack Rose's stuff and then mine and sort out schools." Tori said and walked upstairs. She went into Roses room and saw it was decorated with lots of Hello Kitty, Rose's favourite thing. Tori unpacked all of Rose's clothes into the drawers and then left Rose to explore. Tori got to her room and walked in and it was beautiful. There was a queens size bed with lots of pillows on it with a white night stand next to it, She had a really big desk with a really comfy chair, a beautiful white dresser with a big mirror just above it with some flower drawings in the corners, and the best of it was there was a window seat that had a great view of the ocean and it was directly facing the house next doors window as well. Tori unpacked all of her things and walked down to the living room where Rose and her Grandparents were.

"Oh Tori do you ike your room?" Asked Grandpa.

"It's beautiful. I love it to bits."

"It used to be your mothers room when she lived here." Grandma stated.

"Anyway tonight we are going to the Oliver's place for dinner. We told them that you were coming to stay and that they wanted to meet you."

"That sounds great. What time?"

"Around 7pm."

"KK, I'll be in my room if you want me."

"OK sweety." Tori went upstairs and into her room and pulled out her laptop and went into the lounge room they had upstairs. She sat on the couch and decided to send an email to her dad. Tori must of fell asleep because the next thing she knew Rose was waking her up.

"Tori, Tori it's time to wake up it's 6pm and we're going in an hour."

"OK Rose, thanks for waking me up."

"Anytime. Can you help me choose something to wear?"

"Of course sweety." Tori and Rose went into Rose's room and Tori found a pink dress with straps with a black belt around her waist. She found Rose's black ballet flats and pulled her hair into two pigs tails with pink polka dot bows.

"There you go Rose you are ready to go."

"Thank you Tori!"

"Anytime, now can i get ready?"

"Can i help!?"

"Of course,come on we need to hurry!" Tori and Rose ran down to Tori's room. Tori found what she wanted to wear and put them on the bed. She put on a short red dress that had red lace covering it, they had three quarter sleeves and a thin black belt that went round the waist. She wore her black wedges that were about 2 inches high. She had her hair out and it was her natural hair. Tori could not believe that she need thousands of hair products to do her hair. She actually really like her hair the way it was, long with loose curls. By the time she finished fixing her hair, they were ready to go. As they were leaving Tori remembered that she needed to get her cell phone. So Grandpa gave her the house key while they went over. Tori got inside and climbed the stairs. when she was walking down the hallway, her heel broke.

"Crap." Tori mumbled and she took her shoes off and walked into her room to find her phone and also a pair of black flats. Once she got her shoes on she grabbed her purse that had her phone in it and headed downstairs. Once she locked the door to the house she walked to the Oliver's. She rang the door bell and a young women with light brown hair opened the door with a smile.

"Hello you must be Victoria!"

"Yeah sorry that i'm late i had to do somethings back at the house."

"Oh don't worry about it. My names Lisa Oliver."

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh please come in."

"Thank you." Lisa escorted Tori to where her grandparents were and also the rest of the Oliver's.

"Victoria this is my husband Mark, My daughter Maddy, and my son Beck."

"Wait are you Tori Vega?" Asked Beck.

"Are you Beckett Oliver?"

"I asked first."

"Well a gentlemen always introduces them self first." Tori said with a smirk. "Yes i'm Beckett, and you?"

"Yes i'm Tori."

"Do you two know each other?" Asked Lisa.

"We used to go to school together. She was miss popular who asked me out a few times and she hangs out with the queen of popularity." Beck stated.

"Hey i'm not one of them anymore."

"Really so why did you leave? Molly told everyone that you were a slut and she disowned you because you slept with the whole football team and she didn't want someone like that around her."

"BECKETT OLIVER THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TALK TO A GUEST NOW APOLOGIZE!"

"It's OK Mrs Oliver and he has the right to know. But i'm not saying it in the open."

"OK, My room it is." Beck and Tori climbed the stairs to his room and when they got there Tori could see her room from his window.

"Just to interrupt for a second, that's my room out the window." Tori stated.

"Noted. Now talk. Why did you leave?"

"You know that week when i barely showed up for school."

"Yeah, you came on Monday and Tuesday and then you disappeared."

"My mum died in a car accident, that's why. I was faced with two options, go into foster care and get separated from my sister or go to Miami and stay with my dad."

"I'm so sorry Tori. I thought that Molly..."

"Molly ditched me because i was a slut and "Apparently" slept with the foorball team and got pregnant."

"No Molly actually told the school that your mum died because of a drug overdose and that you had to move to Miami for protection."

"THAT'S A LIE!"

" I know i didn't believe her when she said that. Come on we better head down there or they'll think we're up to something."

"Yeah and what would we be doing?"

"You know, you've changed."

"Really how?"

"You're acting like a decent person not like a slut who wants to screw every cute guy in school."

"Really you thought that of me!"

"Yeah i did but now, it's like a new you that might be friends with me."

"Hahaha, i'll believe it when i see it." They both walked downstairs and into the dinning room where they had dinner. Just when they were all about to eat Tori's phone rang.

"Excuse me." Tori said as she stood up and went into the living room to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Victoria Vega?"

"Yes speaking?"

"I'm Nathan, your mother's house is on fire! I've called the fire brigade but i thought i better call you to let you know."

"How bad is it?"

"Don't know."

"OK i'm on my way over now." Then Tori hung up and ran into the dinning room.

"Grandma is my car at your place?"

"Yes it's in the driveway."

"Where are the keys?"

"Um on the key hook next to the front door that says Tori's car keys, why?"

"Mum's house is on fire and i need to get over there now!"

"OK go. call us if there's anything we can do."

"I will. Rose i love you OK remember that."

"I will sis." Then Tori ran out of the oliver's place and went straight hers she opened the door got her keys and got into her car and drove. When she got there she could see the house in flames. She stood on the lawn and watched. Nathan came up to Tori and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry about your mother's house Tori."

"Same here. Do you hear that?"

"Hear what." In the flames you could hear a faint HELP! coming from the house.

"SOMEONES INSIDE THE HOUSE! Call my Grandparents and tell them to meet me here!"

"What are you going to do!?"

"Well save the damsel indestress and possibly my life as well." Tori said and ran to the urning house. Nathan diled her Grandma's but no-one picked up so she tried callin the Oliver's.

"Hello."

"HELLO THIS IS NATHAN AND I NEED TORI'S GRANDPARENTS DOWN TO HER MOTHERS HOUSE NOW!"

"Why? What happened! Hold on i'll put you on speaker." Lisa said and went back inot the dinning room and put it on speaker.

"OK tell us what happened young man." Said Lisa.

"TORI'S GONE INTO THE BURNING HOUSE TO RESCUE SOMEONE FROM INSIDE AND THE FIRE BRIDGADE HASN'T ARRIVED AND SHE NEEDS HELP!"

"OK, Beck, Mr and Mrs Jones and Mark get down there and help!" Ordered Lisa. They all ran outside and into their cars. They reached the house and saw that the whole thing was up in flames. "TORI!" Screemed Mrs Jones and started crying. Mr Jones pulled her in for a hug while Beck and Mark went to meet with Nathan.

"Yo man, where's Tori?" Asked Mark.

"She's still in there!"

"That's not good." Then the fire department finally arrived and got to work. The flame was to intense for them to go inside to rescue Tori. Then an explosion took place and the house collapsed. Everyone's faces dropped as they saw this and knew that Tori wasn't with us anymore. Then the impossible happened. They saw someone limping with someone holding the other one in the arms. Beck recognized that it was Tori and Mark and Beck ran to her. Mark took the girl from Tori and Beck picked Tori up just in time before her legs gave way. As Beck carried Tori she was coffing her lungs up from all the smoke she inhaled. When they got to safety Tori's grandparents greeted them both and hugged Beck and Tori. The old fold decided to go back home. Mark Drove Tori's car back and the grandparents drove their back as well. Tori needed to be checked out and Beck volunteered to look after her. Beck still had Tori in his arms and he wasn't letting her go.

"You OK Tori?" Beck asked.

"Yeah my lungs burn though."

"You're an idiot for going in there."

"Yeah but i saved a life didn't i?"

"That's true. You had me worried there."

"Really, why would you care about me?"

"Because you're different from three years ago. The old Tori wouldn't save someone else without ruinning their outift."

"Well let's just say i got a does of reality three years ago."

"Come on lets get you check out." Beck then walked over to the ambbulence that arried and check Tori over. She had a few burns that would heal in about a week, a cut to her head and some smoke in her lungs. She was on bed rest for about two days. Beck then went to his car and drove home. When they got there his parents and Tori's granparents were waiting for them.

"She's on bed rest for two days, she can get up for a couple of hours but her limit is four. She has some burns that will heal in a week and a cut to the back of her head. Other than that she's good." Beck explained.

"Beck can you tak her to her room please, i can't carry her up the stairs." Tori's Grandpa explained.

"Of course." Beck said and started walking up the stairs the her house. When he got to the top her asked Tori where her room was, and she pointed to the right. So he carried her over and unlocked the door and walked into her room and layed her on her bed.

"Thanks Beck."

"No problem. Night Tori."

"Night." Then Beck left Tori' room and went back to his.

**So thats chapter 3**

**chapter 4 should be up soonish**

**but in the mean time please review**

**Valkyrie**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, so far everyone likes it and that means alot to me**

**So i was up all night working on about 3 chapters for this story just for you guys**

**So here's chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The next day the Oliver's decided to visit Tori and see how she was going. They went over at 12pm and knocked on the door. Tori's grandma and her little sister Rose answered and Rose ran towards Maddy. Somehow last night they are best friends.

"Tori's up in her room still asleep, but if you wanna see her you can." Explained Tori's Grandma. Rose and Maddy went upstairs to Rose's room, Lisa and Mark went into the loungeroom to talk so Beck decided to go see Tori. When he got up there, he opened the door and saw that she was still asleep. He walked in and sat on her bed and admired her beauty.

"I'm alive Rose for the fifth time." Tori mumbled softly.

"Well last time i checked i wasn't your little sister." Said Beck. Tori opened her eyes slowly and saw Beck sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still a little bit sleepy.

"We wanted to make sure you were OK and also see how you were going."

"Well other than Rose coming into my room every five minutes making sure i'm OK, i'm good."

"That's good to hear." Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Beck said and went to Tori's bedroom door and opened it revealing two little girls.

"Tori's still asleep Rose." Beck said and Tori took the hint to pretend to be asleep.

"I know but Tori said that we can borrow her phone and laptop anytime i wanted to so i'm coming to get it." Rose said with a smile.

"You sure Tori lets you?"

"YES!"

"OK." Beck said and stepped beside to let her in. She tipped toed to Tori's bedside table where her phone was and when Rose was about to take Tori said,

"If you take my phone Rose i will send you to China."

"AH!" Rose yelled and ran behind Beck.

"That's what you get for trying to take my phone."

"You know if mummy came back form her vacation she would say something like, Tori give your phone to her!" Rose said.

"Maybe you can ask Dad if you could have one for Christmas he might give it to you."

"REALLY!"

"Only one way to find out go ask Grandma if you could call daddy."

"KK" Then Rose and Maddy ran downstairs.

"So Rose thinks that she's on vacation?" Asked Beck. Tori nodded and started crying Beck walked over to her bed and sat close to her and hugged her.

"If you go into my desk drawer you can see the will if you want."

"I'm good. So what do you want to do?"

"I really want to go outside but i'm exhausted."

"Well allow me to be a gentlemen and carry you outside."

"Beck you've done too much i couldn't ask for yo to do that!"

"Ah but i will." Beck picked Tori up bridal style and carried her down the stairs and into the lounge room where the adults were.

"Tori! It's so good seeing you well." Said Lisa with a smile.

"Thanks for coming to visit me."

"Anytime sweety. Were just planning what we're doing these holidays."

"As in with us?" Asked Tori.

"Oh my i forgot. Tori we're going to the mountains with the Oliver's these holidays. They're having a family reunion and they've invited us!" My Grandma said with delight.

"That's two week away isn't it?"

"Yelp so you better start planing."

"Will do. Um can i ask you something Mrs Oliver?"

"Of course."

"What school does Maddy attend?"

"Um Orchard Primary."

"Would it be OK if Rose went there as well?"

"Of course i'll enroll Rose if you want me to?"

"That would be great, thank you."

"Anytime."

"So where are you two going anyway."

"Outside mum."

"Ok." Then Tori and beck went outside and sat on the grass.

"So are you coming back to Hollywood Arts?"

"Yeah i start next week on Monday."

"I'm gonna warn you, everyone's gonna hate you."

"I already figured that out and also that you're not gonna hang out with me."

"Sorry Tori, but i'll try and work on my friends, they're really good people and they would like you."

"Yeah right."

"You just need to show the school that you have changed. That's all the advice i'm giving you."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"Anytime come on you better get back inside."

"Do i have to?"

"Yes unless you want to stay on bed rest for the week."

"Fine." Beck grabbed Tori and carried her back to her room.

.

.

.

SKIPPING TO MONDAY

I wake up and go find something to wear. I found a simple white with dress with straps and a black cardigan with black ballet flats. I then get into my cr and drive to school. Rose starts today as well and Mrs Oliver was going to drive her to school. I arrive at Hollywood Arts and i open the door to the busy corridors. Once i stepped in everyones eyes were on me and started whispering. I start walking down the coridoor and made it to the principals office. After i had a chat to the principal, she gave me my timetable and my new locker number. I walk to my locker and open it up and put my backpack in and grabbed a small carry bag and put my first four subjects books in and closed my locker and walked to my first class, history. When i got in everyone was starring at me and kept whispering. I find a seat at the back and sat down and pulled my book out and a pen.

"Good Morning class!" Said Miss Robin.

"Now we are going to revise some work but before we do we have someone back with us. Tori Vega, welcome back."

"Thank you Miss it's good to be back." I said and Miss Robin got on with the lesson. After history i had mathematics, science and then lunch. After those subjects i headed down to my locker and then went to lunch.

.

.

LUNCH

I go outside and head to the grub truck.

"Hey Tori welcome back!" Said the lunch lady.

"Thank you."

"Do you want your spaghetti and salad with ice tea?"

"You remember?!"

"Of course how can i forget!"

"Yes please."

"Ok here you go."

"Thanks!" I walk over to a deserted table and sat down and ate my lunch. When i was done i decided to read the hunger games until i got a visitor.

"Tori it's great to see you again!" Molly said as she stood next to me.

"What do you want Molly?" I asked.

"I came to welcome you back!"

"Well could you please move away from me your perfume is intoxicating me." I said people started crowding around us.

"Um i don't wear that much perfume. Unlike you."

"Molly face it I've changed and you're not in charge of me."

"Rethink that sister because i'm in charge of EVERYONE here."

"Well you're not in charge of me." I grab my stuff and start walking.

"Oh Tori you forgot something!" Molly yelled. I turned around and three Jocks poured coffe all over me. I gasp and everyone starts laughing at me. I run out of that place and ran into the girls toilets and sat in a cubical. I stayed there until the end of school and i waited 30 minutes to make sure everyone left and i got out and drove home. When i get home i change clothes before i pick Rose up.  
I walk over to the Oliver's and ranng the doorbell. Surprisingly Beck answered the door.

"ROSE TORI'S HERE!" Beck yelled.

"Thanks for looking after her." Tori said.

"Don't worry about it, you OK?"

"Yeah why wouldn't i be?"

"well after today's incident."

"Beck's it's nothing."

"Tori! I had the best day at school!" Yelled Rose as she made her way down the stairs.

"That's great sweety! Come on we better get home. Thanks again."

"No problem. Bye." When we got home Tori went into the living room where they had a piano. Since her Grandparents were still at Bingo she decided to play something on there to pass time. So she decided to play Battle Scars by Guy Sebastian

Hope the wound heals but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love  
You're at war with love, yeah

These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle...

Never let a wound ruin me  
But I feel like ruin's wooing me  
Arrow holes, they never close from Cupid on a shooting spree  
Feeling stupid cause I know it ain't no you and me  
But when you're trying to beat the odds up  
Been trying to keep your nods up  
And you know that you should know  
And let her go  
But the fear of the unknown  
Hold another lover strong  
Sends you back into the zone  
With no Tom Hanks to bring you home  
A lover not a fighter  
On the front line with a poem  
Trying to write yourself a rifle  
Maybe sharpen up a stone  
To fight the tanks and drones of you being alone

I wish I never looked, I wish I never touched  
I wish that I could stop loving you so much  
Cause I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together  
When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had  
I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
Cause it'll never be over (never be over) until you tell me it's over

These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle...

(Then just leave then)  
You shouldn't have but you said it  
(And I hope you never come back)  
It shouldn't have happened but you let it  
Now you're down on the ground screaming medic  
The only thing that comes is the post-traumatic stresses  
Shields, body armors and vests don't properly work  
That's why you're in a locker full of hurt  
The enemy within and all the fires from your friends  
The best medicine's to probably just let it win

I wish I couldn't feel, I wish I couldn't love  
I wish that I could stop cause it hurts so much  
And I'm the only one that's trying to keep us together  
When all of the signs say that I should forget her  
I wish you weren't the best, the best I ever had  
I wish that the good outweighed the bad  
Cause it'll never be over, until you tell me it's over

These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle...

Cause you set me on fire  
I've never felt so alive, yeah

No, hoping wounds heal, but it never does  
That's because you're at war with love

And I'm at the point of breaking  
And it's impossible to shake it (yeah)

See, you hoped the wound heals, but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love  
Hope it heals, but it never does  
That's cause you're at war with love!

These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
I ain't ever gonna change  
These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
They ain't never gonna change  
These battle scars don't look like they're fading  
Don't look like they're ever going away  
I ain't never gonna change  
These battle...

When she finished she had a silent tear fall down her face. That use to be her mums favourite song and she missed her singing it. Rose came downstairs with her camera and video taped the whole performance.

"Rose what are you doing?" I asked.

"I wanted to see where the music was coming from. You're really good you know that."

"Thanks Rose that means a lot. Come here you wanna join in?"

"YES!" Rose ran over to Tori and sat on the stool next to Tori.

"OK what song do you wanna do?" Asked Tori. "Pop a bottle (Fill me up) by Jessica Mauboy"

"OK shall we begin?" Tori started playing it on the piano.

Half way through the song Tori's Grandparents came in and started recording it on their phone. When they were done they started clapping and Tori had a massive smile on her face.

"Oh Girls the Oliver's are coming over for dinner around 6pm."

"OK." Tori said and walked upstairs into her room.

"Tori can we Skype daddy please?" Asked Rose.

"OK, let me see if he's online." Tori got her laptop and pulled up Skype and saw that her dad was online. She requested chat and he accepted it.

"Hey Tori how are you?" He asked.

"I'm good dad but Rose wants to talk to you so i'm gonna leave you two lone."

"OK love you Tori."

"Love you too dad." Tori then took the laptop into Rose's room and two hours later they were done.

"So how's dad?"

"He's good but he can't visit us these holidays." Rose said sadly.

"Oh Rose, hey least were going on holiday with Maddy." Tori said and Rose's face lit up.

"REALLY!?"

"YES! Now go get ready the Oliver's will be here soon."

"KK!" Tori returned to her room with her laptop and decided to browse the internet. She went to the and looked at the last updates. She saw Molly's and i repeat every word she said.

"OMG WHY THE HELL IS TORI BACK! AND DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE WAS WEARING IT'S LIKE SHE POOR AND LIVES IN A CRACK HOUSE! OH I'M SO SORRY TORI, NOT! TORI IS A SELFISH LITTLE SLUT WHO LEFT OUR GROUP BECASUE SHE WANTED TO GO TO MIAMI TO SCREW ALL THE GUYS THERE. SO TOMORROW'S THE DAY I HUMILLIATE HER COMPLETLY AND SEND HER BACK TO MIAMI!  
KISSES! MOLLY"

I was so furious that i slammed my laptop shut. I just sat on my bed in a ball crying.

"Why why would she say that!" Tori yelled. She looked at the time and saw that it was 5:57 and the oliver's will be here soon. So she got up and went to the wordrobe in the living room upstairs and pulled out denim skinny jeans adn walked back to her room and found a white singlet top and put a black lace long sleave shirt over it. She put on her black flats and when she was tying heer hair up into a high pony tail the door bell rang. Rose ran downstairs to meet Maddy and i was still in my room. I didn't feel like company so i decided to go out for a drive. I grabbed my phone, car keys and sunnies and walked downstairs.

"Hello Tori how are you?" Asked Lisa.

"I'm good. Grandma i'm going out."

"Where?"

"I've been invited to a last minute party so i'm probably going out to a restaurant."

"OK sweety be careful."

"I will. Sorry Mrs Oliver about tonight."

"Oh don't be Tori if you have other plans it's OK with me."

"OK Bye!"

"BYE!" They all yelled as Tori left the house and into her car. Tori decided to go back to her favourite dance studio to just clear her mind. When she got there she was greeted by Jessica.

"TORI!" She yelled and ran towards Tori and hugged her.

"Het Jess, i was wondering if we can work on a routine?"

"Of course! You ready to get started?"

"Yeah do you have shorts?"

"Of course now come on!" They entered the studio and after some hard moves for two hours straight Tori decided to head home. When she got there the oliver's were still there having dinner.

"I'm home!" Tori yelled and walked to the dinning room.

"Welcome back sweety i wasn't expecting you home early?"

"Yeah turns out the place we were going to was closed so we decided to cancel so i went to the studio."

"You haven't been there for a while. Are you OK?"

"Yeah i'm fine. I'm gonna go upstairs for a while."

"OK, come back down when you're done."

"KK!" Tori went upstairs and changed her clothes and headed back downstairs. The night was full of happiness and laughter until 11pm. Then the next dy of hell started

**Next chapter in the next hour!**

**Valkyrie**

**xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

Tori arrived at school and it wasn't so bad. When it was lunch time she just ordered a salas and ice tea and sat at a deserted table. Then Molly came over and poured coffee all over me again.

"Really Molly is that the best you can come up with. Pouring coffee on me!" Tori yelled.

"Well it works and now you're gonna ru away."

"Not this time."

"excuse me!"

"You heard me Molly i'm sick of you and i'm sick of running away!" Tori yelled and ran out and into the tolets.

"Tori?" Asked a voice.

"it's me Cat and Leah." I open the door to one of the pubicals and they see me.

"Oh Tori, we're so sorry for what Molly did to you."

"Why do you care about me?!"

"Because you use to pick on me all the time but now you've changed and i'm willing to forgive you."

"Oh My God you're the geek that i use to pick on! I'm so sorry Cat i didn't mean to."

"It's OK Tori and i accept your apology. Now lets see if we can get you cleaned up."

"How i'm a mess!"

"well lucky for you i'm taking hair and makeup classes." Cat said and got out her kit. She washed Tori's hair in the sink and blowed dried it with the hand dryer and pulled it into a high bun with bits of her hair framing her face. She then put a little bit of foundation on her and put some eyeliner on as well.

"Done! What do you think?" Asked Cat.

"It's wonderful Thank you so much!"

"Your welcome now lets finish the day off with a smile." Cat said and they walked out of the toilets and walked to their classes.

.

.

.

.

Thursday

It was lunch time again and i sat at another deserted table. I decided to go on my phone and look at all the pictures on their. When Tori looked up she saw Cat and her crew coming towards her.

"Hey Tori can we sit with you?" Asked Cat.

"Um yeah sure." I said and they sat down. Cat's friends were Jade, Hope, Leah, Casey, Stella, Steven, Ryder, Andrè, Robbie and Beck.

"So Tori what are your plans for the holidays?" Asked Hope trying to break the tension.

"I'm going up to the mountains."

"Hey Beck's going up there as well!" Casey interrupted.

"What a coincidence." Beck said not paying much attention to the conversation. Then Molly came up.

"Well look what i found. Tori actually made some friends!"

"Well least she has more than one friend, unlike you who has one." Casey said as she got up from her seat nd stood infront of her.

"Well my daddy's the mayor and he can kick you out of this town." Molly said back.

"Um excuse me my daddy's the mayor and yours just works for him." Stella said and stood next to casey.

"Wow aren't you all adorable! So where's Tori? Why isn't she here fighting her own wars?"

"Because Molly. I'm sick of fighting with you and don't give a shit about what you say." Tori said and stood up and started walking to her locker.

"And there you go lady and gentlemen Tori Vega is running away from her own fights again. I guess the rumours were true. You're just a selfish little brat who's trying to get her popularity status back."

"Wow congrats Molly you just explained yourself to the whole school of what you are!" Tori yelled and there was a lot of "Ooohs" and "What's happening over there?".

"i am not that!" Molly exclaimed.

"Really because you sure act like one."

"excuse me! You do not talk to me like that! I'm the head girl of this school and NO ONE talks to me like that!"

"Well maybe that should all change because YOU are not in charge of us! You know there is one word that repressents you Molly."

"And what's that?"

"Bully."

"Is that the best you can do? Wow and i thought that you were gonna win geek."

"There's one example right there. Calling people names, ordering them to do stuff for you, and also humilliating them just for fun!"

"Well you're one to talk."

"I was just like you because i used to be more popular than you. I use to fail everything in class just to please you! And i regret EVERYTHING that i have done to the students at this school and i hope that they could all forgive me for all the terrible things that i did to them. Especially to Cat!"

"Well isn't this touching. Too bad your mum isn't here to see it. How did she die again, drug over dose or suicide?"

"Don't you DARE talk about my mother like that!"

"But it's true she died because she did something stupid."

"You wanna know how my mum died? SHE DIED IN THAT CAR ACCIDENT ON SHORLINE INTERCEPTION! YOU KNOW HOW THREE PEOPLE DIED IN IT, MY MUM WAS WALKING ACROSS THE STREET UNTIL THE TWO CARS CRASHED INTO HER AND SHE DIED!" Tori yelled and the whole school was in shock.

"so is that why you moved to Miami, to get away or was it because you were a foster child that had no where to go and her new parents were over there?"

"My dad lives over there and i needed to get away from LA."

"You know i like it better when you were over there because everyone in this school was obeying ME!"

"well maybe it's time that everyone in this school should be free from you."

"Tori's right, i might hate her but it's true. You are a selfish child Molly." Jade said and the whole school started cheering for Tori.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Molly and everyone shutted up and looked scared.

"You are going to regret this."

"What can you do to me? I know all of your secrets Molly and also the biggest one."

"Oh please like you know anything about me."

"So hows your mum Molly? And your dad?" Tori asked. Molly faces turned into shock and then anger.

"Do they know that you're on birth control pills or the fact that you're pregnant." Tori said and everyone started starring at her.

"What the hell! I'm not PREGNANT and i DO NOT take medication! what's your excuse Tori, i see you taking pills everyday. Maybe you're the slut in this school."

"That's medication for me."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Well then there's only one explanation, there birth control pills!" Molly yelled. Tori got out the box of pills and threw them at Molly. Molly caught it and starred at it and her face dropped into shock. Molly then threw them away and it happens that she threw it at Beck. Beck picked it up and saw what was on it.

"What does it say Beck?" Asked Cat.

"Medication for Victoria Vega, Heart medication." Beck said and the whole school went into shock.

"I was born with a heart condition and i NEED those pills to keep me alive." Tori said. Molly just stared at her like she didn't know what to do.

"Why the fuck do you get everything!"

"It's not my fault." Tori said defending herself.

"You know i don't give a shit. Your just a little girl affraid of this world and hides behind her mummy and daddy. Well guess what. There not here anymore becasue they ditched you. They hated you so much that your mother died in that accident and your farther made you come back to LA because he didn't want you in Miami!" Moly yelled and the next thing shocked everyone. Tori punched Molly in the face and she fell to the ground.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ME LIKE YOUR MY BEST FRIEND! YOU KOW ABSOULUTLY NOTHING ABOUT ME MOLLY! SO GET THE HELL OVER YOURSELF AND MOVE ON! Also everyone knows you're pregnant and that you slept with the whole football team." Then Tori walked away and inside to her locker.

.

.

.

Beck was the first one to see Tori at her locker and walked over there followed by Cat and Jade. When they got into sight they saw Tori holing onto her locker door like she was about to collapse.

"Tori you OK?" Asked Beck.

"I can't believe i hit her. Oh god i'm in so much trouble and i'm probably gonna get expeled and oh my god!" Tori said to herself.

"She's hyperventilation my brother gets it all the time she needs a large room and water." Cat explained. Jade went to get some water and told them to take Tori to the black bx theater. When they got there Tori started calming down a bit.

"Tori your OK. Molly can't hurt you anymore." Beck explaained.

"I know but now i feel so bad about it!"

"Tori listen to me. She deserved it and you showed her what she's done to everyone."

"Thanks Beck. Can you look afte Rose for me this afternoon, i need some time to clear what happened today."

"OK just come and get her when you're ready."

"Thanks." Then Cat, Jade, Hope, Leah, casey, Stella, Steven, Ryder, Andrè, and Robbie all walked in.

"We all decided that it was time for a change and also getting over the past." Stella started.

"So everyone here excepts your apology." Jade finished.

"And we're sorry for what happened to you. We all believed Molly but none of us knew about the truth." Cat said.

"It's OK, i kinda deservered it anyway." Tori said and stood up.

"We have a surprise for you." Jade said and linked her arm around Tori's and walked outside and onto the staage.

"hey Hollywood Arts. I have one question for you." Jade sid ito the mic.

"Do we forgive Tori for what she did all those years ago?" The whole school screemed yes and cheered Tori. Tori had a massive smile ad for once she felt acepted in. Jade then passed the microphone and the band started playing People Like Us by kelly clarkson.

We come into this world unknown  
But know that we are not alone  
They try and knock us down  
But change is coming, it's our time now

Hey… everybody loses it,  
Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
And hey… yeah I know what you're going through  
Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive  
Ohh

People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Hey, this is not a funeral  
It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage  
Just wait, everything will be okay  
Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames  
Ohh

People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me  
This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed  
So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare  
Tonight we're gonna change forever

Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes  
Ohh

People like us we've gotta stick together  
Keep your head up nothing lasts forever  
Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten  
It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We are all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
We're all misfits living in a world on fire  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher  
Oh woah oh oh woah oh  
Sing it for the people like us, the people like us

When Tori finished the whole school applaud and Tori had a smile on her face until the bell rang for the end of the day and also the last day of term.

.

.

.

.

When Tori got home she chnaged into a black sports bra and a very loose grey shirt that went over and some black shorts. She then drove to the studio and met Jessica.

"Hey Jess have you got the trapeze up?"

"Yelp and they're ready to go."

"Thanks Jess now lets get started." After a few flips and spins they went for a break. After a good twenty minutes, they went back up and after an hour Tori's hand slipped and fell into the mats.

"TORI! YOU GOOD?!" Yelled Jess.

"I'm good just gonna have a lovely bruise on my right arm!" Tori yelled back and got up.

"Call it a day?" Asked Jess.

"Yeah i'm going up to the mountains tonight so i better go. Thanks Jess!"

"Anytime and be safe!" Tori then drove back home and walked over to the Oliver's to pick Rose up. She rang the door bell and Beck aanswered it.

"Why good afternoon miss Vega i shall go inform Miss Rose your presences."

"Thanks Beck.

"ROSE IT'S TIME TO GO BACK HOME TORI'S HERE!" Beck yelled and Rose came running down.

"Tori! I can't wait to go to the mountains!"

"I know it's exciting so we better hurry up."

"Tori what's that on your arm?" Asked Rose. Rose looked at it a little bit closer and saw the damage.

"Tori please tell me you didn't." Rose said with tears starting to spill.

"Rose..."

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"Fine i went back and did it again." Tori said as she looked at her sister.

"WHY! YOU PROMISED!"

"Rose i promised that i wouldn't get hurt seriously again. You can't stop me for doing something that i love!"

"YOU STILL PROMISED ME!" Rose said and ran back up to Maddy's room.

"You OK?" Asked Beck.

"yeah i'm fine."

"Let me look at your arm Tori." Tori put her right arm in front of Beck and he pulled her into the Kitchen and got an ice pack out from the fridge and put it on her arm.

"What did you do?" Asked Beck as he leant against the bench.

"When i was in Miami i found a group that does dance routines and trapeze as well. I joined and i was a trapeze artist. In a performance my hand slipped and there was no safty net so i fell and broke my ribbs, leg, knee, and my arm. It took a couple of suurgery's but everything is functioning properly. Rose didn't want me doing it anymore so i promised that i wouldn't hurt myself that bad. It's like a drug, once you have a taste you can't stop. I just love it too much to give it up."

"I understand that. I was a freak for football and i injurred my knee and wasn't able to play for a couple of months but i still did bbecause i loved it too much." Then Rose came into the kitchen and lunged herself at Tori.

"I'M SO SORRY TORI!"

"It's OK Rose and i should be saying sorry for injuring myself. OK it's not your fault."

"Can we go *Sniff* go back to the house and pack aand go to the mountains for fun?"

"Of course we can come on!"

"7pm TORI! AND DON'T FORGET TO PACK FROMAL CLOTHES AS WELL!" Beck yelled as Tori and Rose started walking to the door.

"GOT IT SEE YOU LATER!" Tori yelled as she ran out the door

**Ne**

**next chapter going to be up in the next hour**

**Valkyrie**


	6. Chapter 6

When Tori got home she saw her grandparents packed and ready to go.

"Tori, you go take a shower and pack, i'll help Rose pack her things." Said Tori's Grandma.

"Thanks Grandma." Tori said and went to go take a shower. When she got out she put on a black singlet top and a jumper that said 'New York' on it. She had skinny denim jeans and black ballet flats. When Tori was dressed she got her out her pastel pink suitcase with black dots and packed her things. She also got her red and white stripped duffle bag and filled it with jumpers, scarfs, cloves, hats etc. Then she packed her laptop in her carry bag and all the power supplies for her phone and iPod and carried all the bags downstairs. When she got downstairs she took her bags outside and over to the Oliver's to be packed in their car.

"Let me take that Tori." Beck said and took my suitcase.

"Thanks Beck, you make me feel weak not being able to carry all of this."

"Don't be Tori, you did a pretty good job carrying them down the stairs at your place." Tori laughed and they put the bags in the drive way waiting to be packed.

"I'm afraid not everyone's gonna fit. We only have enough room for four people." Said Mr Oliver.

"I can drive up there." Said Tori.

"Sweety you don't know where you're going and what happens if you're in an accident." Said Mrs Oliver.

"I'll follow Beck and also i'll set up Skype so we can communicate." Said Tori.

"You sure sweety?" Asked Tori's Grandma.

"I'm positive.

"OK" Said Mrs Oliver. Tori then grabbed her bags and packed them into her car.

"You know you can ride with me if you want to?" Said Beck.

"I know i just need sometime to myself." Said Tori.

"OK."

"Beck can Rose ride with us?" Asked Maddy.

"Well i guess if it's OK with her grandparents and Tori." Said Beck. The two girls ran over to Tori's grandparents and ran back.

"Grandma said that i could go with you only if Tori's OK with it." Said Rose.

"Why am i always the one making decisions?" Asked Tori as she sighed heavily.

"Fine but Rose you have to be good and not bug Beck that much, i'll be on Skype so if you wanna talk to me you can. Is that OK with you Beck."

"Of course, come on girls lets get in." Said Beck and they went to his car and he packed it with Rose, Maddy and his bags in the trunk. Beck then walked over to Tori who was on her phone looking a little bit depressed.

"You OK?" Asked Beck as he stood in front of her.

"Yeah i guess. I just... Never mind."

"What's up?"

"I'm actually scared about what's gonna happen when i'm driving up there, like what if something happened to me or something bad. Then Rose won't have anyone left." Tori said.

"That won't happen because i'll make sure you're behind me all the way up, OK?"

"OK, thanks for taking her with you."

"No problem, what's that on your phone?"

"it's a picture of me and my mum. We were outside under our favourite blossem tree when we took this picture. I just like to keep it with me because it makes me feel like i'm still connected to her, you know?"

"Yeah i know the feeling. So shall we get onto the road?"

"We shall. Hold up what's your Skype name?"

"GotBeck, what's yours?"

"Ask Rose." Tori said and got her laptop out of her bag and put it in the passenger seat. Tori got into the drivers seat and setted up skype and also her hotspot and connected. Then she plugged her charger in and charged her phone so it won't run out. When she was done she got out and walked over to the Oliver's house where they were making final plans.

"OK, you kids ready to go?" Asked Mrs Oliver.

"Yelp." They both said.

"OK, just follow route 72 and then turn off at route 97 and you just got straight." Said Mr Oliver to Beck.

"I know dad. Tori do you have a GPS or navigator?" Asked Beck.

"Yeah i got it on my laptop so i'm good to go."

"Tori, be safe up there and please be careful and please don't repeat that incident again." Said Grandma.

"I won't i promise." Said Tori and hugged her.

"OK, we're gonna get started and we'll meet you up there. If we get there before you we'll send you both a text saying that we got your rooms. Be safe." Said Mrs Oliver and got into the car and drove off. Tori helped Beck strap Maddy and Rose inot his car and when they were done they said bye and got into there cars. Tori got into hers and reversedout of her drive way and pulled up behind Beck's. She opened her laptop and unlocked the screen and got onto Skype and found Becks and requested chat.

"Hey you set to go?" asked Beck.

"Yelp, everything OK in there?" Asked Tori.

"We're fine don't worry. Also Calafornia Girl 24/7, really?"

"Hey it was catchy when i started my Skype account!"

"Fair enough. Well, Lets go." Said Beck and he pulled out and started driving, not long after Tori pulled out and started driving behind Beck.

.

.

.

Two hours into the drive Rose and Maddy were talking to each other and sometimes Tori.

"Hey Beck, how far away are we?"

"About 3 more hours."

"Great. that means we're gonna get to the hotel at midnight."

"Yeah should of left earlier."

"Very funny. So are the girls asleep yet?" Asked Tori as she say it was 9pm.

"Believe it or not they're not. They're playing clapping games."

"Thoughts so. So how are you...NO!" Screemed Tori. Then Beck heard a crashing sound and stopped the car immediately.

"Tori...TORI!" Beck said into the laptop.

"Girls stay in the car i'mm gonna lock the car and you are not to leave OK."

"OK." They both said a little scared because they heard it too. Beck got out of the car and about 30 meters he saw something that he didn't want to see in his life.

**OMG IS TORI GONNA BE OK? **

**WILL SHE SURVIVE?  
WHO WILL ROSE BE WITH?**

**FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Valkyrie**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on Changes._  
_"Great. that means we're gonna get to the hotel at midnight." "Yeah should of left earlier." "Very funny. So are the girls asleep yet?" Asked Tori as she say it was 9pm. "Believe it or not they're not. They're playing clapping games." "Thoughts so. So how are you...NO!" Screemed Tori. Then Beck heard a crashing sound and stopped the car immediently. "Tori...TORI!" Beck said into the laptop. "Girls stay in the car i'mm gonna lock the car and you are not to leave OK." "OK." They both said a little scared because they heard it too. Beck got out of the car and about 30 meters he saw something that he didn't want to see in his life._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Beck saw Tori's car and a blue car 30 meters away from him and he could see the damage. The blue car crashed straight into Tori's side of the car. Her whole door was dented in and the windscreen cracked. Beck ran straight over there and the person in the blue car managed to get out OK but had blood coming from her head.

"Are you OK?" Asked Beck.

"Yes but don't worry about me the person in the other car is still in there!" The women said and beck got into the passenger side door of Tori's car and opened it seeing her laptop screen cracked and the airbags and also Tori face in the air bag.

"Tori! Tori come on girl wake up!" Said Beck as he tried to undo her seat belt.

"Beck...?" Asked Tori coming out of her unconsciousness and lifting her head.

"Tori are you OK? Are you hurt anywhere?" Asked Beck as he finally got the seat belt off.

"Don't think so." Tori said and climbed out of her seat and over to the passenger where Beck was. He lifted her up and dragged her out of the car just in time when they heard the sirens.

"What happened?" Asked Tori.

"I'm so sorry!" Said the woman.

"I was driving on the other side and someone crashed into me and i lost control of the car and crashed into you! You're only a child as well and i am so so sorry! I'll pay for all the damages that i have made to your car and also replace the things that i broke!" Said the woman.

"Don't worry about it, i can pay for it."

"No please let me it's the least i can do!" The woman pleaded.

"Only if you're sure because you have to pay for yours as well." Tori said feeling guilty.

"I'm sure. Are you OK?"

"I'm actually fine. I only got a scratch on my forehead but thats it."

"But how is that possible! I crashed right into your side!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Tori, Tori got up and walked over to the cars and saw the car smashed into the drivers side.

"How is that possible?" Asked Tori shocked. Beck came up and pulled her into a hug. After a couple of minutes the traffic police came and told Tori that her car couldn't drive anymore but she can take her things with her while they take the car back to LA Motor Fix. Tori opened her trunk finding everything intacked and took her suitcase and dufflebag and put the dufflebag over her shoulder and Beck took the suitcase. Then Tori got into the car and got the Carry bag out of the backseat, her phone and charger and her cracked screen laptop.

"OK i think this is everything." Said Tori as she got out of the car and watched them tow it back.

"You OK?" Asked Beck.

"Yeah but i should be dead. From the impact of it, i shouldn't even be here with a scratch."

"Tori don't think like that, I'm really glad that you're still here adn Rose still has her big sister." Said Beck as he put one arm over her shoulders.

"I guess you're right. I better call Grandma and your parents to tell them what happened." Tori said.

"If you want you can Skype them." Beck suggested as they made their way to Beck's car.

"Do you mind?"

"No i don't, but lets fet your stuff packed and then you can Skype them."

"OK." Tori said and they packed Tori's stuff in Beck's trunk and then Skyped Beck's parents. They explained everything and they were thankful that no one was hurt badly. When they were done they got back in the car and continued their adventure to the mountains.

.

.

"Tori are we there yet?" Asked Rose.

"You've got another hour Rose. Why aren't you asleep it's almost midnight?" Asked Tori.

"Because i'm not tired!" Said Rose energetically.

"Funny because i'm exhausted." Said Tori as she tried to hide a yawn.

"Maddy can you get the blanket from the back seat for me?" Asked Beck.

"KK!" Said Maddy and got the red blanket and passed it to the front. As they stopped at some traffic lights Beck got the blanket and unfolded it and out it over Tori.

"Get some sleep Tor, we still have about and hour and we won't get there until after 1am." Said Beck.

"You sure?" Asked Tori.

"I'm sure, get some sleep." Said Beck and Tori fell asleep in a second.

"How about you two get the pink blanket and get some sleep." Said Beck, and the girls got the blanket and cuddled up together and fell alseep. Beck looked at Tori's sleeping form and a smile was tugging on his lips.

"Oh Tori, what am i gonna do about you." Beck said softly and kissed Tori's forehead and continued drivning.

.

.  
30 Minutes later Tori woke up with her eyes wide and she looked scared.

"You OK Tori?" Asked Beck.

"Yeah.. Bad dream i guess." Tori said and looked at the back seat seeing two girls asleep.

"They finally fell asleep?" Asked Tori.

"Yelp, they got the blanket and fell asleepin seconds." Beck said.

"Is it just me or is it colder?" Asked Tori.

"It's about 20 degrees dropping." Said Beck.

"Look only 15 minutes and then we're there."

"What time is it?" Asked Tori finding her phone and turned the screen on seeing a crac on it.

"Damn it." Muttered Tori.

"What's up?"

"My phone screen is cracked as well. Also your mum told the front desk that we're coming and they have the rooms" Tori said and threw her phone back into her carry bag.

"How are you gonna pay for all of this?" Asked Beck.

"My mum left me some money i my bank account and i haven't spent any of it yet. I was keeping it for an emergency." Tori said as she fell back into her seat.

"So who else is coming on this holiday?"

"My family, yours, my aunties, uncles, cousins."

"So basically your whole family." Tori said.

"Yeah basically. We have a family reunion every year and we go somewhere for two weeks and basically enjoy each others company." Beck explained.

"I wish that happened with our family." Said Tori sadly.

"My dad walked out on us when i was young and slept with the hottest girl. My mum had a boyfriend but they were always on and off. It was basically me and Rose. That was basically our family. You know for Christmas, we use to go up to this hill and we would spend the day there singing and dancing all day. But everything changed after Dad walked out."

"I'm sorry Tori, no-one should ever live like that."

"Well it could be worse. But i'm just lucky that i have my grandparents with me."

"Hey look we're here!" Said Beck and Tori couldn't believe her eyes as she saw the hotel, it was beautiful. Tori and Beck both got out and someone was waiting for them to carry their bags up to their rooms. While the man was collecting their bags, another one was gonna park the car in the carpark. Tori picked up Rose and carried her inside while Beck carried Maddy, who were still fast asleep.

"Hi, my mother informed me that our rooms were ready and that we needed to pick up the key." Said Beck.

"Are you Beck Oliver and Victoria Vega?" Asked the receptionist.

"Yes that's correct." Said Beck.

"OK here are your keys and you are in room 627 and 628. Enjoy your stay!" She said and we both walked up to the lift and got inside and went up to floor 8. When they got there, their bags were in their rooms. Tori and Rose was in room 628 and Beck and Maddy were in room 627.

"Well i guess i'll see you in about four hours." Said Tori.

"Here let me take Rose with me tonight so you can sleep in." Said Beck opening his room.

"You sure because she wakes up really early." Said Tori.

"I'm sure and you really need the sleep from the night you had." Said Beck, so Tori brought Rose into his room and laid her next to Maddy.

"Thanks Beck."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night."

"Night." Tori then walked to her room and opened up her suitcase finding a pair of shorts and a tanktop and got into bed and fell asleep as soon as heer head hit the pillow.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Beck woke up to two girl laughing.

"What are you guys doing awake?" Asked Beck groggy.

"MORNING BECK!" The two girls screamed and were jumping up and down. Beck looked at the clock and saw that it was 8am.

"Beck can we go and get breakfast?" Asked Maddy.

"How long have you been up for?" Asked Beck.

" Since 6am!" Rose said with a smile.

"OK, let's get dressed unless you wanna go down there in your PJ's. Said Beck and got the girls suitcases and got a pair of black leggings for Rose and a pink long sleave shirt and a white fluffy jumper with white ugg boots. He got Maddy black leggins out and a purple long sleave shirt and a pink hoodie and pink converse. Then Beck got changed into pair of jeans and a white tshirt and a demi flannel shirt, with his comback boots.

"Beck can we go wake Tori!" Said Rose excitedly.

"Rose how about we let her sleep, she had a rough night and she needs some sleep." Beck explained and the girls agreed and then made their way downstairs.

.

.

.  
When they got down there they say Beck's parents, Tori's Grandparents and his grandparents.

"Morning Beck, where's Tori?" Asked Lisa.

"She's still asleep."

"Is she OK?"

"Yes mum she's fine."

"What time did you get in?" Asked His dad.

"around 1:30am." Said Beck as he sat down.

"What are you doing up then?"

"These two woke me up and they demanded food." Beck said looking at Maddy and Rose.

"It's always important to eat in the mornings." Said Maddy seriously.

"Well that is true." Said Beck's cousin Sammy.

"Sammy!" Said Beck and hugged his favorite cousin.

"Hey how's it going?" Asked Sammy as she hugged him back.

"I'm good, how's Justin and Lindsay?"

"Their good Justin's still asleep and so is Lindsay and i was hungry so i left."

"Did you leave a note?"

"No. He'll figure it out, hopefully." Sammy said and they all sat down eating breakfast.

.

.

.

9:30am

"Hey Rose what does Tori eat in the mornings?" Asked Beck.

"She doesn't eat anything. She just leaves the house when she's ready for school. She also doesn't eat when mummy and Tori are in a fight, she keeps on saying she's on a diet." Rose said.

"Well what does she eat when she eats?" Asked Beck.

"Well if it helps she's a veggie." Rose said seriously.

"You mean vegetarian?" Asked Beck.

"Yelp she doesn't eat any meat at all."

"Thanks Rose, i'm gonna see if Tori's awake." Said Beck excusing himself. Before he went up there her asked the chef if he could have a cheese omelet, fruit salad and a blueberry muffin in a takeaway container. Once they had prepared it her went up to Tori's room and knocked on her door. After three knocks, Tori opens the door looking like she only got up.

"Morning." Beck said with a smile.

"Is it really morning?" Asked Tori.

"Yelp the suns out and is glorious. I brought you breakfast." Beck said and handed her the container.

"Thanks Beck i appreciate it." Tori said and opened the door a bit more and moved so Beck could come in.

"So what time did the girls wake you up?" Asked Tori.

"8am, they demanded breakfast."

"I swear they have to eat every minute." Tori said under her breath. When Tori finished her breakfast she went into her duffle bag and got out some medication.

"Is that your heart medication?" Asked Beck.

"Yeah it is. I have to take them in the morning and at dinner." Tori said and she swallowed her pills.

"So what's the plan for today?" Asked Tori as she twisted the cap back on.

"We are thinking about going snowboarding and skiing." Beck said. Tori walked over to her suitcase and pulled out some clothes and walked into the bathroom to get changed. When she was done she came out wearing a pair of denim jeans and a black singlet top. She then walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a thick, fluffy black jumper with a hoodie and pulled on a pair of black combats boots and tied her hair into a high pony tail. When they were ready they went downstairs to meet everyone. When they got down to the lounging area Tori's Grandparents and his parents run up to her and hugged her asking if she was OK and thank god you're safe. After a good 10 minutes of introductions, they went up the mountain to go snowboarding and skiing. (Beck's and Tori's Grandparents and Beck's mum stayed behind to have a gossip section.)

When they got up there Sammy and Tori were talking and it looked like they are already best friends. They get to the shop where you can hire gear and they all hired what they wanted. Tori got Rose some skies that were pink and helped her put them on. When she was done she over to the man to get hers.

"Hi can i please have a snowboard?" Asked Tori.

"You're the second person asking for one today." The man said.

"Really do you know their name?" Asked Tori.

"Mike, he said he's from Miami and this is his last day."

"Let me guess he wanted the flashiest snowboard you had and also good speed as well." Tori said sarcastically.

"You know him?" Asked the man.

"Oh yeah we go way back." Tori said with a smile. "Here you go your snowboard and goggles." He said handing her a black snowboard with a blue butterfly.

"They call it the ice butterfly and only the best can ride it." He explained.

"Thanks." Tori then went over to the bench where Beck was putting his snowboard on as well.

"Looks like someone from Miami is here." Tori said.

"Really, do you know them?"

"Oh yeah, he's the champion at snowboarding until i came along." Tori said as she finished attaching her snowboard to her feet.

"Really, so you're good at this?" Asked Beck.

"Oh yeah." Tori said and started going towards the chairs.

"Hey young lady!" Yelled the shop owner.

"If you're looking for him he went to the top!"

"That's the highest level." Said Beck.

"I can handle it." Tori said and got on the chair to go all the way up top.  
When she got there she saw Mike starting to go down. She stayed back watching his technique and she saw that he hasn't done it for a while. Tori then departed and started going down. When she got to a slope she took it and did a flip and landed perfectly. Then when she made it down to level five she saw Mike and went over to him.

"Well if it isn't the magnificent Mike from Miami." Tori said and Mike just smiled.

"Well if it isn't the queen. How you been Tori?"

"I'ver been good. So race you down the bottom?" Tori asked.

"Your on!" He said and the two began racing down the mountain. They got to level three where most of the Oliver's were and they saw Tori flying down. Everyone was cheering for her to beat Mike. Then Mike over took her and pushed her to the ground and she fell.

"Well played." Tori said as she got back up and started gaining speed again. When they were only one level away from the finish line Tori spotted a slope that she could pull off and beat him. Mike obviously saw it because he started making his way over there as well. They both left the slope at the same time and they landed Mike crashed into Tori and they both fell and tumbled down the mountain. When they got down the bottom, they were both laughing their heads off. Beck and Sammy went over to them to make sure they were OK and when they saw they were laughing they knew they were OK.

"Well all i have to say is that you've still got it." Said Mike.

"Well your not so bad yourself." Tori said.

"But i can tell you haven't done it in months." Tori said as she got up and brushed the snow off herself.

"Yeah that's true. I better get going. It was nice seeing you again Tori and if you wanna talk you know my Skype."

"See you Mike." Tori then went over to Beck wherre he was helping Rose learn how to ski.

"How's it going Rose?" Asked Tori.

"Not so good." Said Rose frustrated.

"How come your so good?"

"Because i had years of practice and also i learned from the best Rose. You'll get it." Said Tori.

"So Beck wanna go up?" Asked Tori.

"Race you down?"

"Your on!" Said Tori and Beck and Tori made their way up to the chairs and up to the top level.

"Hey everyone lets watch Beck and Tori race each other!" Yelled Sammy, and Beck's family all stood down at the finish line.  
When they got up top they counted to three and began going down. So far they were neck to neck until Tori slowed down a bit because she was about to crash into a tree. Beck was in the lead until Tori did a brilliant flip on the slopes and landed in front of Beck. They were up to level three and close to the finish. As they were neck and neck Tori saw something in the main path that was glittering. When she got closer she saw a spike that could a) Break the board and b) injure the person badly. Tori realized and Beck was gonna go straight through it. Tori then ran into Beck forcing him to go left and fall over while Tori went through the spike. When she did Tori screamed from the pain in her legs and rolled down the hill leaving a trail of blood. Beck saw Tori and ran all the way down to her. When he got there he saw blood coming from her leg and the owner sent out a team of 6 men to go and recover the spike. Sammy and Beck were at Tori's side and since Sammy was a doctor she looked at Tori's leg.

"She's sliced it but it's not that deep. I need to get her some bandages and some disinfection on it." Said Sammy and Beck lifted her up and took her into the shop where the owner had a first aid center.  
When Beck laid her on the bed Sammy got to work and bandaged her leg up. When she was done Tori tried walking but failed and fell over and Beck caught her. So, he wrapped his right arm around Tori's shoulders and the other one holding her right hand as they made their way outside. When they gt back, Rose launched herself at Tori and held onto her legs for dear life. Tori flinched from the impact and Beck was about to remove Rose but Tori shook her head saying no.

"So did they find the spike?" Asked Tori.

"Yes we did and it has a message on it as well addresses to you." Said one of Beck's uncles. Tori picked the spike up carefully and read the messgae.

"Hope you enjoyed your victory. P.S hope it leaves a scar." Tori read out loud and she cursed under her breath.

"Do you know who's it from?" Asked Beck.

"It's Mike's. He did the same stunt when i was competing, luckly i missed it."

"So why did you push me away and put yourself in danger?" Asked Beck.

"It's something that i do. I put my life indanger for others." Tori said and Sammy anounced that everyone should head back and get ready for dinner.

.

.

When Tori and Beck got back Tori was exhausted from walking all the way back to the hotel so Beck decided to carry her up to her room. When they got up there he gently placed her on the bed and got Maddy and Rose's dresses out for the night. (They had to wear formal clothing at dinner) When he got it out he left and went into his room. Tori helped the girls put their dresses on. Maddy wore a dark purple dress with block polka dots and purple ballets flats. Rose wore a pink dress with pink polka dots and black ballet flats. Tori told the girls to go to Beck's room and that she'll be coming soon. Tori went to the wardrobe and pulled out her dress. She wore a knee length blue dress with straps and had a low back. She had silver ballet flats with a silver bow. She had her hair pulled into a messy but elegant bun and had some of her bangs framing her face. Tori also had a white clutch and silver jewelery as well. When she was finished she grabbed her key and walked out locking it and went to Beck's room. When Beck answered the door he was wearing a light blue dress shirt with denim jeans with black dress shoes. "

"Hey you look beautiful." Said Beck.

"Thanks, not bad yourself." Tori said and walked into his room and looked at the girls watching TV.

"So you ready to go down?" Asked Beck.

"Yelp." Tori said and called the girls and they came down with them. Beck was behind Tori and saw a bruise forming on her back. Beck sighed and they went downstairs into the dinning hall. When they got down there, they saw Beck's family sitting at the table. They walked over there and Rose sat next to her grandma to her left then Maddy to her right, Beck sitting next to Maddy and Tori on his right and then Sammy. They all sat there talking until the food came along. Rose picked up her knife and fork ready to eat before Sammy interrupted saying that they needed to thank god. They all grabbed each others hand and Tori held Beck's and Sammy's.

"Dear Holy lord. Thank you for blessing me with a wonderful family and also for our beautiful daughter Lindsay. Thanks you for keeping us safe up here and for looking after us. Thank you for gummy worms, jelly belly's, chocolate.."

"Speed it up a bit Sammy." interrupted Justin.

"Justin i'm thanking god! Anyway thank you for everything that you have done for me. Your turn Tori." Said Sammy.

"Um OK. Thank you for blessing me with a family who cares about me for who i am and also for my sister rose. Thank you for showing me what life is about and also for showing me where i went wrong in life. Thank you so much for beating Mike today in the race and for also beating him in the championships in Miami. I would also like to thank you big time for saving me in that car accident on the way up here that i was involved in and hope that no-one lost their lives in it. Also thank you for giving me an awesome mum who loved me even when i was being mean to her and i hope that she forgives me." Tori finished and it was Beck turns.

"Thank you for having a caring family. Thank you for looking after the Vega's while they are with us and also for saving Tori in that accident. Thank you for looking after me and my sister." After Beck was done Maddy and Rose's turn were next. Maddy made it short and sweet and then it was Rose's turn. "Thank you for having an awesome sister and Maddy for being my BFFABFFL. which mean Best Friends Forever And Best Friends For Life for those who aren't our generation." Everyone at the table laughed.

"Thank you for letting us come to the mountains and looking after us all. Also i would like to ask you two favours. My first one is to tell daddy that i love him and that i still want that phone and laptop and that i will win the discussion. And secondly, Tell Mummy to come back from her vacation because i miss her so much. I miss her hugs and her reading me bedtime stories and also the stories she use to tell me when she was little. I also want her to know that i miss her everyday and that i want her home so i can introduce her to Maddy and the Oliver's and tell her all about what's happened in the last couple of years."

Rose finished and everyone looked shocked at the little girls speech. They all clapped giving Rose acknowledge of how well she said it. When they were done and they went to dig into their dinner. Tori didn't eat anything. She just sat there drinking water and talking.

"Tori, you haven't eaten anything are you OK?" Asked Lisa.

"I'm fine Mrs Oliver i'm just not that hungry."

"Nonsense you haven't eaten since breakfast. Please eat something." Lisa pleaded.

"OK i'll have a bread roll." Tori said and started eating it. When she was done she felt it coming up and excused herself from the table and walked out of their sight and when she was, she ran straight to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Tori got up and walked over to the basin and looked at herself in the mirror and saw her skin pale.

It's been almost twenty minutes since Tori left the table, so Beck excused himself and went looking for Tori. He decided to look in the girls bathroom to see if she was on there and when he turned the corner he saw her on the ground leaning against the wall.

"Tori are you OK?" Asked Beck as he crouched infront of her.

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Did you throw up?" Asked Beck. Tori turned her head away from him and he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I didn't mean to run off like that i didn't. But Rose's speech about mum."

"Made all the memories come back."

"I miss her so much Beck. And i...And i thought that i could forget about it and think about this but when Rose said that i...I just wanted Rose to stop talking about her like that! You know the day she died, we got into a fight and i told her that i hated her. Even since i found out that she died. My mum would remember me as her daughter that hates her." Tori said crying silently.

"Tori it's not your fault."

"It is Beck! I've been lying to Rose for mist of her life about her and she keeps thinking that she's on vacation. I don't know if i can take it anymore!"

"Tori, she will still love you. Your her big sister and she loves you to death. Come on lets get back." Said Beck and stood up reaching his hand out to her.

"I need to go to my room." Said Tori.

"Why?" Asked Beck as he pulled her up.

"I need my medication. I forgot to take it before and i really need it." Tori explained and Beck led her out of the bathroom and up to her room to take her medication. When she took it they both went back downstairs to the dinning hall and finished dinner.

.

.

.

Around 11pm Tori saw Maddy and Rose almost falling asleep the table.

"I think these two little munchkins need to go to bed." Said Tori as she got up from the table.

"No we're not *Yawn* sleepy." Said Rose.

"Yeah we're not sleepy at all." Said Maddy as she stiffled a yawn.

"I beg to differ, come on we have a big day tomorrow." Said Tori and the girls gave up and went to say goodnight to everyone. Then Tori went upstairs with the giirls to their room and got changed into their pajamas and wento to sleep. The girls slept in Tori's room that night and Tori decided to go onto the to see what was hapening. When she got on she saw heaps of people that were following her on the slap and she couldn't help the smile.

When i looked at it i found one thing that killed me. 'HOLLY VEGA'S HOME DESTROYED BY HOLLYWOOD ARTS STUDENTS!' I looked down to see who sent it and found it was from Molly. I clicked the link and read the information and was shocked by it. Molly's boyfriends sister was the one inside the house burning it. Apparently she was from Norhtridge and hated me. She went into court and pleaded guilty for destroying property and also attempted murder/suicide. I felt glade that they caught the person that did this but, i wanted to know why? My thought were interupted by a knock at the door. I went over and answered it and found Beck there.

"Hey whats up?" I asked.

"Maddy forgot her teddy bear so i came to drop it off."

"By all means." I said and pulled the door open so he could come in. He kissed the top of Maddy's head and turned to me, and i signaled him into the living room.

"Why are you still awake?" Asked beck.

"Just didn't feel tired. So i decided to go on the slap and found most of Hollywood Arts following me."

"Wow that's impressive."

"Yeah. So what's happening tomorrow?"

"Well we were figuring that out just then. We decided that we were gonna stay in and do some of the activities here."

"I'm OK with that." Beck then let out a yawn.

"Do you wanna staay here so you don't have to go to your room?" Offered tori.

"Do you have enough room?"

"Yeah i have plenty, you can take the spare bed with the girls."

"What about you?"

"I'll just sleep on the couch, besides i don't really won't to go to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Last night... Last night i dreamed about the accident that i was in but this time i didn't survive. I left Rose all alone and everyone was upset that Rose started cutting herself. Whenever i close my eyes, i picture the accident."

"Tori, your still here and also Rose will not be alone, she will have Maddy, your grandparents, my parents and me. You aren't leaving us Tori, not with out a fight. Come on lets go to bed."

"Beck i don't want to."

"But you are come one." Beck then grabbed Tori's hand and lead her to the spare bed. He pulled the covers down and crawlled in waitng for Tori to join him.

"Are we sharing?"

"Do you see a problem, because i'm not letting you sleep on the couch." Tori rolled her eyes and crawled in next to Beck and Beck slung his arm around her waist and waited for Tori to fall asleep.

**So there you go**

**just want to give a massive shout out to the following**

**lcat14**  
**fanfiction girl 12**  
**alessandra2494**  
**someone**  
**La Madone**

**Thanks for the support**

**Valkyrie**

**xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey**

**i am so sorry that i have not updated for awhile**

**i'I've been in the hospital since NYE and have been in there for a while**

**Now you're probably thinking that somebody is in there that i care about or that i'm injured or sick**

**I was in a car accident and have paraplegia which is basically my lower half of my body including my legs are paralyzed due to my spinal cord.**

**Now it's not all bad news because after a few tests, the doctors say that i have a chance that i may be able to walk again which i want so badly too.**

**I've been adjusting to this and your support would mean the world to me.**

**So here's chapter 9**

The next morning Beck woke up before Tori and saw the girls still asleep. Beck got up and went into his room and got changed into a pair of Jeans and a black t-shirt and combat boots. He then found his blue hoodie and put it on over his shirt. When he was done the girls woke up and jumped on Tori, and Tori woke up with a yelp.

"WAKE UP TORI!" The girls screamed while jumping on the bed.

"I'M UP I'M UP!" Yelled Tori trying to get the girls off them.

"OK girls get off Tori so she can get up." Said Beck and the two girls got off the bed and went to the TV.

"Morning Tori."

"Yeah Morning."

"You sound awake and chirpy."

"Oh thanks, maybe you should have two obnoxious girls jump on you in the morning!" Said Tori sarcastically.

"Hows the leg?"

"Fine, aches, but fine."

"OK, we'll go down for breakfast in about ten minutes OK."

"OK." Then Tori got up and went to go get dressed. Tori had a pair of black leggings with a dark marroon knitted jumper with combat boots. She put her hair into a loose but stylish side pony tail plaited. When they were ready they headed down to the dinning hall to have breakfast.

.

.

When they arrived there they were the 2nd last ones there. After they said their good mornings to everyone and started eating, one of the staff members came over to their table with an envelope.

"Excuse me everyone, i'm looking for a miss Victoria Vega?"

"Yeah that's me."

"This letter came in the mail today for you." Tori took the letter out and started reading it. Once Tori finished it she put it back in the envelope and put it in her pocket.

"What was it Tori?" Asked Tori's grandma.

"It was nothing, just a holiday card from my friends." Said Tori looking a little depressed. When they were done, they all headed up to their rooms until 10am for a zumba class. When they got up there Beck pulled Tori aside while the girls watched TV.

"What was the letter about?" Asked Beck.

"It was a wedding invitation to my dad's wedding."

" I thought your dad isn't dating anyone?"

"He lied. He use to leave me and Rose alone alot over nights and weekends. He told mt it was work but now i understand."

"That must suck heaps."

"Yeah. But what can i do about it." Tori said and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

When she came out she was wearing spandex shorts and a black sports bra with her hair tied into a high ponytail. Beck went back to his room and got changed into a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts and all four of them went down to the activity hall. When they got down there they saw Sammy down there wearing basically the same as Tori but with a crop top over it.

"Hey you kids ready to get fit." Asked Sammy.

"Yeah, but just remind me why we have to do this?" Asked Beck.

"Oh come on Beck this is fitness, it's good for you. And siting in your room all day playing games are bad for you. So this is an educational/fitness hour."

"Mum just want me to do this so my dad, your husband and uncle don't look like losers."

"Yeah. It was Lisa's idea for you two to come down so we don't look like losers."

"That explains a lot." Said Tori.

"HELLO EVERYBODY SHALL WE GET STARTED!?"

.

.

.

After an hour of pain and embarrassment, the session was finally done and Tori's grandparents were going to look after Rose and Maddy while Tori and Beck have some down time. Beck went upstairs to get changed and shower and was coming back down for lunch. Tori decided to go upstairs and change into some ripped denim jeans, a lose white tank top and a black balzzor with her hair out in lose waves. When she was done she went downstairs and headed to an abandoned studio where no one goes into anymore, and went to go check it out. When she got in there she found it like a dance studio with instruments in a corner and a CD player. She walked over and picked up a guitar and sat on the stool near the piano and started the introduction to a thousand years.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

When she was done she found someone standing in the door way clapping. When she turned around she found Beck standing behind her.

Beck POV  
When i was finished i headed down stairs and went to go find Tori, but couldn't find her anywhere. Then i started hearing the faint lyrics of a thousand years and the voice just sounded beautiful. I needed to fin out who was singing, so i followed it. When i got to an abandoned studio i found Tori playing. I was amazed. She had the most beautiful voice i have ever heard and she looked like a goddess singing to her children. I stood there in amazement until she was done and started clapping.

End of POV

"I thought you were upstairs?" Asked Tori shocked.

"I was and then i wanted to find you and ask if you wanted to hang out but, i saw you playing and was amazed."

"No ones ever said that to me before."

"Why?"

"Cause i always get told that my voice sucks really bad and would kill someone just by singing. That's what happened at my old school."

"Don't listen to them Tori, you are a very talented, beautiful, caring, smart singer/artist i have ever met who could make a terrible song turn into a sweet piece from heaven."

"Thanks Beck, that really means a lot to me."

"Anytime. Also tomorrow is Maddy's birthday and we are throwing a costume party for her. It's basically childhood but Maddy really loves Monster High."

"How old is she turning?"

"7 this year. She wanted an ice castle and all of the monster high characters to be at her party tomorrow."

"What if i can do something even better?"

"Like what?"

"Just tell me if i did something like this will she like it?"

"Yeah i guess." Then Tori got up and left the room to give some of her friends a call.

.

.

.

TOMORROW

It was Maddy's birthday today and Tori was going to meet some people down in the lobby in about 10 minutes. She got dressed in some black leggings and a grey mid drift t shirt. She pulled on some ballet flats and pulled her hair into a messy but elegant high ponytail. She then headed downstairs and when she got to the lobby she saw a group of people there.

"Hey!" Tori yelled and everyone turned around and saw Tori.

"HEY! TOR-RAY! Long time no contact!" Said a girl with red hair.

"Yeah well i had things to do, people to see and all that."

"And you couldn't do this where it is somewhere warmer?"

"Hey this isn't Florida people, this is California"

"Oh we noticed. We miss you."

"I know but this is now my home. But Florida will be my home town. Always."

"That's what i'm talking about. Now but to business. Why are we here?"

"We are the entertainment for tonight Leah."

"Oh yay. Who for?"

"A friend of mine who's helped me out a lot has a sister and she loves Monster high and dancing. So, i thought why not get everyone out here cause we all look like someone from that show."

"Not bad Tori not bad. OK let's get to work!" Yelled Leah and they all walked down the hallway and to the dance studio. After they shut the doors and got ready to start, they begun.

.

.

.

After 5-7 hours of dancing non stop, they finally got three dance routines done. They got the opening act done. Maddy's surprise dance done. And an old dance they all did when they all first met. Now that they were done, they were all hot and sweaty, and all went to shower and get ready in their first costume. When Tori got upstairs she saw Beck just exiting his door, when he turned around he saw Tori walking up the last step.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" Asked Beck.

"No where." Tori said with a smirk and walked over to her room.

"So are you going to tell me about this little surprise thing that you have planed for tonight or not."

"Well kind sir, you will just have to find out tonight." Said Tori and walked into her room.

Once she was showered, she got dressed into a red off shoulder Crochet Crop ruffle Top with blue denim waist shorts. She then straightened her hair and pulled on black converse. Once she was done she got a headband with a white flower with feathers on the right side of her band. Once she was done she took down her costume to the party and headed down to the studio where everyone else were waiting. When she got down there she saw the party as she walked by and it was already packed. When she got into the room, she saw all the girls wearing different western shirts and shorts with converse on.

"So we ready to rock this party or what?" Asked Leah.

"Oh we are ready." Said Tori and they all got into a circle and put their hands in and on the count of 3 they lifted their hands up and cheered. Then they all went to the three doors that conected to the ballroom where the party was at. When they heard Beck's mum start to welcome everyone, we all waited for one line.

"Now ladies and gentlemen. LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" She yelled and the music went on. Before everyone went in, they all put on masks that covered their eyes. Tori pput on a gold one with diamonds around the edge of her eyes Chelsea's group walked in first and everyone was shocked and excited at the same time. Then Leah's group, and then mine. My group started dancing first. Then Leah's group started taking over from ours. Then we all emerge into one group in the middle of the room.

**(This is the dance that they do)**  
**http watch?v= lp6EelneAWQ**

When it was over everyone cheered and asked for an encore. We started doing it again except in reverse. When we got outside, we got changed into our cheerleader outfits and put on lots of eyeliner and mascara so we looked like cheerleader monsters. When we were done it was time for us to re-enter. All the lights went of and we all moved in and scattered across the room. When the music started, we all danced again and pulled Maddy into the dance as well and danced with us as well. When we were done we all wished Maddy a happy birthday and stayed in our costumes for the rest of the night. while i was greeting everyone, Beck saw me and pulled me aside for a minute.

"You were amazing! I have never seen Maddy so happy in her life. Thank you Tori."

"It's was no problem and i felt bad not getting her anything so this is the best i could do."

"Tori you didn't need to get her anything, you being here with Rose is enough."

"I know i just felt bad and all. Did you enjoy it?"

"I did a lot. I'm still trying to figure out how you did this!"

"Well i had some friends in Florida who owed me a favor so this is them repaying me."

"How long did this take you?"

"All day. We worked on this for almost 7 hours."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope."

"Come on we better go back inside before we are missed."

"OK." as they were about to move Tori stopped. Her vision was blurred and her head was foggy.

"Tori?" Said Beck concerned.

"Beck...I don't feel so good. My head is foggy and i can't see properly." Beck walked over to her and put his arm around her waist to support her.

"Tori, answer me truthfully. Have you taken your heart medication?"

"No, i forgot and didn't have time to get it and i forgot all about it." Beck picked Tori up bridal style and run up the stairs to her room. Once he got in, he went into her duffle bag and found her pills and a bottle of water. He walked over to her and gave her the two items and she took her pills and drank some water.

"Thank you Beck. I'm sorry i ruined tonight."

"Tori you didn't ruin tonight. You made tonight special. You should be proud of yourself for what you did today."

"Thank you Beck, also i think we should go back down cause the party is ending and my friends are leaving tonight."

"OK, can you walk OK?"

"Yeah i think so, but can you keep an arm around me just in case?"

"Of course." Beck helped her out of the chair and they walked back downstairs to the lobby where people were leaving. Tori lead Beck to the dance studio and saw all these girls there in Autumn gear packing their bags.

"HEY! TOR-RAY IN THE HOUSE!" Yelled Leah and walked over to her and hug her.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me girls. I appreciate it."

"No problem girl, happy to repay our debt to you. Just remember you have about 4 seasons worth of repaying us."

"I will. Thanks again, and have a safe flight back." Said Tori, they all said their goodbyes and went to the ballroom where thei family were.

"TORI!" Yelled Maddy and run to her and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I HAD THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER! All of the Monster High characters came to my party and i got to dance with them, DANCE! I had SOOOOOO much fun!"

"I'm glade to hear it."

"Why weren't you here?"

"Actually, i was. I was one of the dancers."

"REALLY! Your LYING!" Tori started doing the first dance and Maddy was in disbelief.

"YOU REALLY WERE A DANCER! Tori you have to teach me! PLEASE!"

"Maybe another time Maddy, right now i think it might be best for you to go to bed."

"But Tori!" "But nothing! Come on Maddy, i can basically see you're tired."

"Maddy i think it is bed time." Said Lisa.

"OK mum." Said Maddy and Lisa took Maddy upstairs to bed.

"So now that that's over, let's get to bed." Said Mark and every left and went upstairs. With the help of Beck, Tori made it to her room, just. When they got in there Tori's body gave way and Beck caught her and carried her to bed.

"Mhmmm, sorry Beck i just got really tired all of a sudden."

"It's OK Tor, get some sleep." Tori closed her eyes and Beck covered her with the blankets and just when he was about to leave he heard Tori say...

"Beck...Please stay with me tonight, please." Said Tori half asleep. Beck walked back over and took his shoes off and got in beside Tori and layed on his back. Tori rolled over and put her head on his chest and snuggled into his chest. Beck wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled into her as well, and they both fell asleepwith a smile on their faces.

**I hope you liked it and again i am sorry that i haven't been able to update so long**

**Also sorry about the spelling mistakes as well**

**BYE!**

**Valkyrie**


End file.
